rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art tumblr mq554iJ8411rye1gyo1 1280.jpg|Full portrait of Blake Blake Belladonna - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Blake ProductionDiary2 01071.png|Early Blake concept art, taken from Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Official Designs BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's Silhouette BlakeReveal.png|Official design revealed Image.png|A promotional for "Yellow" Trailer TeamRWBY.png|Blake, alongside the other members of Team RWBY RTX Blake Yang.jpg|A promotional image of Blake YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Blake and Yang, uploaded by Monty Oum rwby blake in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p6f.jpg|Blake in PJ 3D Model BlakeCredits001.png|Blake's silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 4 blake valentine.jpg|Blake's Valentine's Day card blake emblem.png|Blake's emblem Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. blake_intruder_by_montyoum-d7zmyff.jpg|"Blake Intruder" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Turnaround Models Rwby blake turnaround by montyoum-d639ure.gif|Full 3D Blake model turnaround (Click to animate) blake intruder turnaround.png|Blake's volume 2 "Intruder" outfit turnaround. Twitter BGjdiD6CEAEU0MT.jpg|Miles' drawing of Blake BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle...? RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Rare to see you smile, Blake BpMtj82CEAA7qfC.jpg|"More fun accidents merging scenes" BsqO99wCYAEACkx.jpg|Blake, still fabulous as always. Bu2pk-3IMAEzakC.jpg|Fun when merging scenes blake altoutfit inspire.jpg|Monty's inspiration for Blake's alternate outfit in volume 2. BvJ5ig7IEAEMCL4.jpg|Monty calls this one "Queen" Miscellaneous blake rtrecap.png|Blake in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2 ProductionDiary3 09320.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary4 03501.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, without lighting. ProductionDiary4 03553.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, with lighting. Screenshots - Trailers "Black" Trailer RedForestBlake.png|Blake's debut 1003 Black Trailer 1028.png|"Look at my eyes" HilltopOverlook.png|Hilltop vantage point New Picture 5 .png|Sliding down a red hill to catch the black cargo train 1003 Black Trailer 2484.png|"Don't be so dramatic" 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|Blake in a combat pose 1003 Black Trailer 4094.png|Gambol Shroud going from its katana form into its kama form. 1003 Black Trailer 4155.png|Here she goes Picture001.png|"What about the crew members?" 1003 Black Trailer 6537.png|"Are you sure?" Blake 1.png|Jumping with the shattered moon in the background Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png|"Goodbye" Volume 2 Trailer V2t 4.png V2t 8.png|Team RWBY standoff. V2t 12.png V2t 32.png V2t 36.png V2t 38.png 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 3623.png V2t 45.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00247.png|Blake standing in a tree within Forever Fall, before she disappears 1102 The Shining Beacon 00547.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00690.png|Blake with her insigna in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon 00758.png|Blake in front of Beacon The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 04633.png|I wonder what I just picked up. Perhaps I should close my book and look at it? 1102 The Shining Beacon 05551.png|"It's 'heiress', actually" 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Weiss about the Schnee Dust Company. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Watching Weiss walk away 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Standing quietly behind Ruby while Weiss walks away. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06404.png|Walking away... without a word to Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07252.png|With her nose stuck in a book 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07665.png|Who dares disturb me? 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Ruby's failed attempt at a handshake from Blake. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08424.png|"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 09848.png|"That's... very ambitious for a child" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Blake, tired of the drama, is ready to blow her candle out. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03322.png|Putting an Ursa to rest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Yang and Blake: The start of a new ship 1106 The Emerald Forest 03576.png|Kept you waiting, huh? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4039.png|Yang + Blake = Bumblebee 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4193.png|Descending towards the Temple 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4357.png|"Chess... pieces?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5755.png|Well... That seemed simple enough! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7866.png|What is that, up in the air...? Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01809.png|No, seriously, what is that? 1108 Players and Pieces 02344.png|"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" 1108 Players and Pieces 03423.png|"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" 1108 Players and Pieces 04099.png|NORA! 1108 Players and Pieces 04181.png|"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" 1108 Players and Pieces 04682.png|Taking a 2-second breather 1108 Players and Pieces 04896.png|She's gonna fall... 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|...Oh hi, Pyrrha. Glad you could join us 1108 Players and Pieces 06536.png|I'll just stand back here and watch, thank you 1108 Players and Pieces 10495.png|Watching Yang have a moment 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Blake and Weiss, hiding from the Nevermore. 1108 Players and Pieces 12688.png|Blake fighting the Death Stalker with Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces 12693.png|Blake's spinning attack 1108 Players and Pieces 13697.png|Blake engaging the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13725.png|Getting ready to strike 1108 Players and Pieces 13736.png|Blake fighting off Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13769.png|Blake times two, using her Semblance 1108 Players and Pieces 13813.png|Running across the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Giving it everything! 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|Where does she get all those rose petals? 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1841.png|"We still have to unpack. -And... clean." 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|The rare gem of Blake smiling 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2339.png|"Banzai!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2763.png|You. Saw. Nothing 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3352.png|Blake in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Blake and the rest of Team RWBY in their uniforms. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png|I don't get it. What's the joke? The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01149.png|"Fight well!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|RWBY support 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09803.png|Sleeping Blake is Sleeping Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 4087.png|Is her story almost as lovely as this book? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together at lunchtime 1111 Jaunedice 7687.png|Cardin, you fiend Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Blake watching Pyrrha go off against Cardin 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04792.png|"Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|Walking through Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|While the others are gathering red sap, Blake just stares Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03814.png|Give her your lunch money! The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Never seen you smile Weiss 1115 The Stray 04126.png|It appears we don't share the same sentiments about Faunus 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Getting under my skin, Weiss... 1115 The Stray 06502.png|Whoa, uh... Heyyy you 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Say no Ruby, say no! 1115 The Stray 09780.png|Doh! 1115 The Stray 10637.png|"Says the girl wearing a dress?" 1115 The Stray 11585.png|"Stop it!" 1115 The Stray 13516.png|Still arguing 1115 The Stray 15046.png|"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" 1115_The_Stray_15209.png|What did I say? 1115 The Stray 16760.png|Blake unveiling her cat ears, revealing that she is a Faunus 1115 The Stray 18276.png|"So... you want to know more about me?" Black and White 1116 Black and White 01145.png|Blake doesn't appreciate Sun's humor 1116 Black and White 01425.png|Blake and Sun at a café 1116 Black and White 02751.png|Back when she was little, young Blake was already protesting. And adorable. 1116 Black and White 03754.png|Blake staring into her cup of... water? 1116 Black and White 04216.png|"All with the help of a little black bow" 1116 Black and White 06989.png|Sun displays his wares; Blake is apparently not buying 1116 Black and White 07043.png|"Shouldn't we be... maybe looking for proof?" 1116 Black and White 07485.png|Blake's surprise - The Poseur has a point! 1116 Black and White 09671.png|From Shadows... 1116 Black and White 10106.png|You will die now 1116 Black and White 10283.png|If I had a Lien for every time a girl looked at me like that... 1116 Black and White 10655.png|Seeing the enemy... 1116 Black and White 11133.png|A believer betrayed 1116 Black and White 11632.png|My mess, my clean-up 1116 Black and White 11857.png|Doin' the Ninja Thang 1116 Black and White 12039.png|Surrender or die! 1116 Black and White 12277.png|Look, buddy, I'm having a really sucky weekend so don't push me, okay? 1116 Black and White 13762.png|Epic handstand moves 1116 Black and White 14953.png|Oh, it is on! 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Blake uses her Semblance to land a hit on Roman 1116 Black and White 15261.png|Shadow dancer 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Blake sitting with Ruby, Sun, and Penny after the fight 1116 Black and White 20945.png|Reconciling with Weiss Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP 0598.png|Blake standing alongside her team Volume2OP 1542.png|Blake battling Roman Volume2OP 1685.png Volume2OP 1698.png Best Day Ever V2_01_00017.png|Stare into my eyes... V2_01_00018.png|Your eyes are getting cuter Blake V2_01_00020.png V2_01_00021.png|Facepie V2_01_00032.png|FREEDOM! V2_01_00038.png V2_01_00040.png|I have... TWO BREADS!! V2_01_00048.png|Feel my meaty fury!! V2_01_00061.png|Why is it so smoky on my side?? Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png V2_02_00010.png|Not really paying attention. V2_02_00016.png V2e2 rwby jnpr.png V2_02_00021.png|Do I strike you as the "fun-loving" type, Pyrrha? V2_02_00022.png v2e2 blake.png|Blake thinks about her conversation with Ozpin. V2e2 blake ozpin.png V2_02_00027.png|Weiss... what are you on? V2_02_00028.png v2e2 weiss blake.png|Weiss, I am disappoint. V2e2 rwby.png|"They're out there, somewhere!" A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png V2_03_00006.png V2_03_00010.png|"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." V2_03_00013.png|"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." V2_03_00015.png Painting the Town... v2e4 blakes new ears.png|Blake's cat ears have changed. V2 04 00039.png|Blake Belladonna is about to shoot you. V2 04 00042.png|''To the Window!'' V2 04 00062.png V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate V2 04 00066.png|Checkmate Reloaded V2 04 00067.png V2 04 00083.png Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png V2 05 00056.png V2 05 00058.png V2 05 00059.png|You seriously need some sleep, Blake... V2 05 00062.png|Tired Blake is tired. V2 05 00064.png|"People's lives are at stake!" V2 05 00066.png Burning the Candle V2_06_00010.png|I am in your librarys... Looking at your interwebs. V2_06_00011.png|Curiosity caught the kitty. V2_06_00012.png|What is this crap? I didn't ask for a red dot on my screen! V2_06_00013.png|It seems that a certain Faunus likes laser pointers. V2_06_00014.png|Found the source of that damned light-! V2_06_00024.png|Pacing Blake is pacing. V2_06_00025.png|Dramatic lighting. V2_06_00031.png|Little push. V2_06_00032.png|Draw me like one of your French girls. V2_06_00042.png|So dramatic, Such purple, Much embarrassed.... Wow. V2_06_00043.png|Here comes the Bumblebee fanship! V2_06_00045.png|A light blue bow? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00006.png|Eww... Your sweaty armpit's smell is enough to make an Ursa faint, Neptune. V2 07 00013.png|Watch out! Nora and Ren might bum into us! They BAD DANCERS!! Field Trip V2_08_00013.png V2_08_00015.png V2_08_00016.png V2_08_00017.png|What spawn of Grimm is this creature? V2_08_00018.png V2_08_00019.png V2_08_00021.png|Your dad sent a dog? V2_08_00023.png|Please keep it away from my things. V2_08_00027.png V2_08_00028.png V2_08_00029.png V2_08_00030.png|The floor is dog saliva. V2_08_00033.png V2_08_00037.png V2_08_00043.png V2_08_00044.png V2_08_00045.png V2_08_00048.png V2_08_00050.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images